Dreaming Of You
by Nawtee-Angel
Summary: A Lita and ? songfic! The song is "Dreaming Of You" by Selena. Check it out!


Author's Note: It's...*cheesy music plays* Songfic time! *Dancers arrive and begin doing the Can Can* lol...the song is "Dreaming Of You" by Selena and the couple is...DUN DUN DUN! *drum roll*...If I told you, it'd be no fun! So, it's a surprise again! Well, one half is a surprise. Consider it a compromise from my usual mystery couples. =P =) Oh yeah, I don't own anything. Everything seen here is credited to their rightful owners.  
  
*Late at night when all the world is sleeping,  
  
I stay up and think of you,  
  
And I wish on a star,  
  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too...*  
  
Amy Dumas was sitting on the large white window sill of her hotel room. She was dressed in a pair of red plaid boxer shorts and a baggy white t-shirt. Her fiery red hair was tied up in a messy bun. Amy, or Lita as the fans saw her as had her knees pulled close to her body, with her elbows rested on them. Her chin rested in the palm of her hands as she looked out at the night sky. The moon was shining brightly, along with the stars. Her body was present in the hotel room, but her heart and mind were somewhere else. She was thinking of the fabolous guy she got to see everyday. What's so fabolous about seeing him everyday? Well, she worked with him. Then, why weren't they together? Amy had no clue about how he felt about her. She shifted her hazel eyes over to the digital clock that sat on the wooden night stand. The red numbers displayed 1:19. She groaned. Everybody else was asleep and she wasn't able to sleep a wink. Sighing, she got up from the window sill and walked into the bathroom. After washing her face and brushing her teeth, Amy Dumas climbed into her queen sized bed. She laid her head on one pillow and grabbed the other pillow. Hugging it close to her body, she began to sleep, imagining that the pillow was her dream guy.  
  
*Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight,  
  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight,  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be,  
  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me...*  
  
***Dream Sequence***  
  
Amy Dumas, also with her friend and fellow Diva Trish Stratus walked along the hallways of the arena, trying to find the women's locker room. They had just arrived from the airport and were a bit jet-lagged. After searching for five minutes, they spotted Victoria walking into a locker room. Sure thing, it was the women's locker room. With a sigh of relief, Trish opened the door. Trish began walking in, but Amy stopped in her tracks. Down the hallway was the men's locker room, and she had just watched him walk out with his buddies. He didn't take notice of her, but she watched as his chiseled body walked down the other end of the hallway, laughing with his friends. Trish noticed her friend's lingering eyes. "Amy?" Trish asked. Amy snapped out of her trance.  
  
"Huh? Yeah?" She replied, unable to say anything else.  
  
  
  
"Are you okay?" The blonde Canadian asked. Amy nodded, placing her hand on the door to get into the room. Suddenly, a man's voice stopped her.  
  
"Lita?" He spoke. She turned around, her bag dropping to the floor. Trish picked it up and went into the locker room. It was him. His brown hair was absolutely gorgeous.  
  
"Yes?" She asked, mesmerized by his good looks.  
  
"I just want to say...I love you. I always have, Amy." He told her. She placed her hands on his face, pulling him closer to her. So close that their noses touched.  
  
  
  
"I love you too R--"  
  
***BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!***  
  
Amy Dumas popped out of her bed and her right hand slapped the button on the digital clock. She looked at it, her eyes only half-open. 6:45. Groaning, she climbed out of bed. It was all only a dream. Sighing, she walked into her bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Later in the day, Amy Dumas was on a plane to the next Raw taping. She was seated beside Trish Stratus and beside Trish was Victoria. The three divas were discussing the latest episode of "Friends". Trish and Victoria were talking about the latest on Chandler and Monica, as Amy watched him from a few aisles ahead. He was reading a magazine, as his seatmates Christian and Shawn Michaels chatted. She watched as his greenish-bluey eyes scanned the pages of the latest Raw magazine. She watched his lips curl up into a smile. She smiled herself, in her own little world. Suddenly, she was brought back down to Earth as the dark-haired diva named Victoria snapped her fingers in her face. "Dumas! Wake up!" Victoria exclaimed. Amy shook her head, shaking herself out of her trance.  
  
"What were you staring at?" Trish asked.  
  
"Or, WHO were you staring at?" Victoria chimed in, laughing. Trish giggled. Amy Dumas blushed.  
  
"Nobody." She lied.  
  
"Liar! Was it Christian?" Trish questioned. Amy shook her head furiously.  
  
"No. I wasn't staring at anybody. And if I was, he doesn't even notice me!" She told them.  
  
*Wonder if you ever see me and I,  
  
Wonder if you know I'm there,   
  
(Am I there?)  
  
If you looked in my eyes,  
  
You'd see what's inside,  
  
Would you even care?*  
  
He was backstage, stretching for his match that was coming up in twenty minutes. At a nearby table, Amy Dumas sat and watched him. Of course, she didn't want to look like she was watching him, so she had a pair of black sunglasses over her eyes and an issue of Cosmo in her hand. The magazine was open, but she wasn't reading. She oohed and ahhed every once in a while, to make it look like she was actually paying attention to the popular women's magazine. Her hazel eyes gazed at his muscular body. Oh, how she ached to touch it. To rub her hands over that chiseled chest. She would give an arm and a leg to spend just an hour with him. As she watched his beautiful body stretch, Amy Dumas felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped a bit, falling off of the black steel chair that she was sitting on. She took off her sunglasses to see Chris Jericho and Christian, two of her friends laughing at her. Chris extended his hand and helped Amy up. "A little jumpy, aren't we?" He chuckled. Christian laughed. Amy gave them a sheepish smile.  
  
"Sorry guys. I was really into my magazine." She fibbed. Christian raised his eyebrows at her, his chin rested inbetween his thumb and pointer finger. He nodded his head.  
  
  
  
"Right. We caught you looking at him." He told her. Amy ran her right hand through her long hair.  
  
"I wasn't." She denied. Chris Jericho laughed and shook his head at his fiery female friend.  
  
"We're not buying it. Why don't you just go talk to him?" Chris asked her. She was silent, for she was biting her bottom lip. Her eyes gazed over at him, as he stood up from his stretching on the ground. Her heart ached.  
  
*I just want to hold you close,  
  
But so far,  
  
All I've had are dreams of you,  
  
So I wait for the day and the courage to say,  
  
How much I love you...*  
  
Amy Dumas thought about it and then shook her head at her two friends. "I can't do it. I'm way too scared." She replied.  
  
"What's there to be scared of?" Christian asked. He looked over at the brown-haired fellow that his friend had been oogling over for the past month.  
  
"Um...everything? I mean, he probably doesn't even know who the hell I am!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.  
  
"Go introduce yourself. Talk to him." Chris Jericho suggested. Amy Dumas snatched her magazine up from off the table and placed her sunglasses back over her hazel eyes. She shook her head.  
  
"No thanks. I'll stick to just watching him from far away." She answered, walking off to the women's locker room. Chris Jericho and Christian shook their head at the fiery red head's non-existant ability to go talk to her dream guy and then walked off to grab something to drink.  
  
Later that night, Amy Dumas was in another hotel room. She was in her sleeping clothes, the red plaid boxers and oversized white t-shirt. Her red hair was in two pigtail braids as she sat on the window sill. This had become a nightly routine for the past night. Her hazel eyes wished on stars as she leaned her head back against the white wall.  
  
*I'll be dreaming of you tonight,  
  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight,  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be,  
  
Than here in my room,  
  
Dreaming about you and me...*  
  
The next week had been a drag for Amy Dumas. She had been taking harsh bumps from Molly Holly and Gail Kim. Her entire body was sore. She sat on a table in the hallways of a House Show arena. She had just lost a match to Gail Kim, due to interference by the WWE Women's Champion, Molly Holly. Molly and Gail had continued to double team her, ending their work with a vicious powerbomb. After staggering to the back, she decided to rest on a table. Amy held the back of her neck, nursing it. She refused the help from the trainers, deciding that she would be better off by herself. What a joke that was. As Amy was holding her neck and thinking about how painful it was, she felt a pair of unfamiliar hands land on her shoulders. They were strong, yet she didn't recognize it. She turned her head around and gasped.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice full of concern. Practically shocked out of her world, she found it hard to answer.  
  
"Y-y-yea...yeah." She finally said. He shook his head.  
  
"You don't seem like it. Want a massage?" He kindly offered. A smile came upon her lips.  
  
"I'd love one. Thank you." Amy replied. He smiled back at her and began rubbing her neck and shoulders.  
  
*Ahh-Ahh,  
  
I can't stop dreaming of you,  
  
I can't stop dreaming,  
  
I can't stop dreaming of you,  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping,  
  
I stay up and think of you,  
  
And I still can't believe that,  
  
You came up to me and said,  
  
I love you,  
  
I love you too,  
  
I'll be dreaming with you tonight,  
  
'Til tomorrow and for all of my life,  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be,  
  
Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly.*  
  
She looked at him, gratefully. "Thanks a lot, Rene. This helps so much." He smiled and replied,  
  
"My pleasure, Amy."  
  
Author's Note2: DUN DUN DUN! Are you shocked? You better be! LoL..Review! Thank you veddy muchies! 


End file.
